


【泡面AU】拉钩

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【校园AU】网管，来桶泡面 [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【校园AU】网管，来桶泡面 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994590





	【泡面AU】拉钩

全圆佑决定和权顺荣回家过年之前绕路来了亲哥崔胜澈所在的T城。今年的火车票异常难买，他们俩甚至没抢上能到权顺荣父母所在的小县城的火车票，只好换个出发地。崔胜澈本人对他跟权顺荣去见父母这件事颇有微词，但是为了弟弟高兴，明面上没说什么。

“不乐意他去。”崔胜澈在从T城火车站回饭店的路上说。他的声音听起来有气无力，沮丧之情简直要溢出来了。尹净汉其实早就看出了他心情不佳，回程主动请缨开车。“平时忙得一天睡四五个小时，大过年推了工作却坐绿皮火车去见看不上他的人。”

“我看是今年过年没人了，你怕寂寞吧。”尹净汉笑笑，“硕珉圣诞节一过就回学校了，珉奎跑东北滑雪去了。就剩我们两个了。”

“哼，我连他对象都不怎么喜欢。”崔胜澈嘴硬着说，“小孩子有什么好的。”

“反正你弟弟喜欢。”尹净汉回答，“嫌无聊就去‘宏胜’啊，新店开了老板去镇镇场。大年夜人多，也热闹。回来的时候记得给我打包点吃的。”

“知道了。”崔胜澈闷闷不乐地答应道。

被谈论的主人公全圆佑却兴奋得很。他已经很久没坐过绿皮火车了，连网格式的行李架他都觉得新鲜极了。他甚至还带着相机，说是这一趟回来又可以剪个vlog出来。权顺荣心情就没这么好了。闷热、逼仄的车厢里充满了烟味、汗味和泡面的廉价香料味，生怕丢了行李，又难以通过睡觉来逃避。全圆佑平时很少乘坐交通工具，无论是去近处见团队成员还是从B城回T城的长距离，都是自己开车。权顺荣还担心他因为拥挤的环境而心情不好，撑不过整个旅程就要心烦，现在看来更值得担心的是他自己。火车驶离站台的一瞬间，他心里就隐隐地发堵，但是又说不出为什么。中途全圆佑还连上火车上的Wi-Fi开了一会儿不露脸的直播，和Moon连麦打了几局新手游，看上去心情挺愉快。

下车后权顺荣在站台上愣住了。

他有一整年没回这个他生长了十五年的小县城了。坦诚地讲，露天站台和狭小的候车室同六年前他离开这里时并没有太大的变化。说不上喜欢，也说不上讨厌，就是想要逃离。他们上车时太阳还明亮地挂在灰白的天幕上，拖着行李箱踏上站台上时天已经完全黑了。狂风卷着雪片横行霸道地飞，冷气打在脸上像刀削一样。全圆佑眼疾手快地把他的羽绒服帽子托上去，抽绳系得死紧，简直快要拉断了。他迟疑的时候，全圆佑以为他在思考如何打车或者该联系谁，就掏出了相机，溜溜达达地拍了拍路灯下的铁轨和沾满黑泥脚印的楼梯。

“我要回家。”权顺荣语气颤抖地说。

“马上就到了。”北风的声音呼呼作响，全圆佑关掉相机，回过头来。他戴着毛线帽和耳罩其实听不太清权顺荣说的话。他拨开帽子摘掉一边耳罩，凑近了权顺荣。

“我要回我们家。”权顺荣已经带了哭腔，提高了声音说。“回B城。”

“为什么？”全圆佑睁圆了眼睛。他们光是在火车上就花了四个半小时才抵达这里。就算他体力再好，现在也只想吃点热乎的东西、洗个澡睡上一觉了。不过权顺荣称呼他们在B城的住处为“我们家”，他心里偷偷高兴起来。

权顺荣摇了摇头，垂在帽子外的围巾穗跟着一晃一晃。唯一的检票口开放了，新的旅客稀稀拉拉地走进来。全圆佑怕雪地湿滑和人碰撞，拉着他和行李箱往远处走了走。

“不想说是男朋友就说是普通朋友不行吗？”全圆佑问。权顺荣现在即使只是露着一双眼睛，他也能看出来权顺荣快哭了。“不是对好词了吗？广告行业、参加比赛认识的，后面改成‘没来过这边图新鲜来看看’呢？”

“不是——”权顺荣的眼泪在眼眶里打着晃，“不是这样——”

“回，马上回。”全圆佑迅速摘掉手套掏出手机，翻看返程的列车班次。回B城最近的一班慢车也要五个小时之后了。

“先回T城怎么样？”全圆佑瞟了瞟权顺荣的表情，“在我哥那儿住一宿再回去。”

点头。但是眼泪还是掉下来了，很快地隐没进厚厚的围巾里，只剩下泪痕在站台的灯光下隐隐发亮。

看着坐在自己旁边呼噜噜怡然自得吸着泡面的全圆佑，权顺荣慢慢平静下来了。他不知道为什么，计划了这么久的旅程马上就要开始，自己却失去了踏出第一步的勇气。全圆佑买完回程车票递给他，还安慰他说，自己已经很久没体验过手动检票了，这次的票一定要好好收藏起来。权顺荣已经被自己折腾得失去了精神，对于去火车站小卖部挑拣食品兴趣缺缺，就抱着背包蜷缩在候车室冷冰冰的铁皮椅子上，望着脱皮的墙面出神。

“我回血了。”全圆佑吃完了泡面丢掉泡面碗和塑料叉，快活地伸了个懒腰，“跟你爸妈说完了？”

“嗯。”权顺荣望忘远处的单色LED屏幕，上面滚动显示着列车班次。他们即将乘坐的回程车还有一个半小时才进站。“说下雪封路了，没买到合适的票，下次再回来。”

“不心烦吗？”权顺荣突然转过头来看着他，“折腾了半天才过来，我一句话就要回去。”

“还行吧，”全圆佑笑笑，“绿皮火车体验游，挺有意思的。现在回去说不定还能让我哥从‘宏胜’打包点年夜饭回来。珉奎说这次请的主厨是从以前的‘鸿运楼’挖来的，肯定好吃。”

“不能不告诉他吗？”权顺荣往全圆佑身边靠了靠，打了个小小的哈欠。“他今天送你的时候看上去脸色不怎么好。”

“以前我也在、珉奎也在，今年都走了。他不习惯，闹脾气而已。”全圆佑说，“净汉哥一哄就好，跟你没关系。”

“不问问为什么吗。”权顺荣叹了口气。

“有的广告主，明明视频都拍一半了，又说取消合作。我也不问为什么，就是默默拉黑罢了。”

“我也被拉黑了？”

“你还有一万次机会。一万次用完了还有新的一万次。”全圆佑说，“睡一会儿吧，我叫你。”

“恐怕到下辈子都用不完了。你不困吗？”

“这里有网，如果Moon还在线我就再直播一会儿。”全圆佑检查了一下手机电量，“钱还是要赚的。”

打车抵达烧烤店时已经是凌晨了。权顺荣说想在外面吹会儿风再进去，全圆佑也没拦，先进去看看亲哥回来了没。

“你们在演哪一出？”尹净汉坐在墙角磕着瓜子，百无聊赖地看着手机上直播的晚会，头都没抬地瞥了全圆佑一眼。“烽火戏诸侯？”

“我哥还没回来啊。”全圆佑朝后厨望了望，失望地收回头，“生意这么好？”

“他上‘宏胜’凑热闹去了。”尹净汉抓起手机关掉节目，站起来活动活动腰肢，打开聊天软件置顶发了条语音过去，“圆佑回来了，多打包点回来——呀，怎么门口还站着一个？负荆请罪？程门立雪？大戏一出接一出啊。”

崔胜澈很快地回复了一大串语音，尹净汉连听都懒得听，利落地按掉小红点回复道，“知道了，再多带两个菜，顺荣也回来了。”

“什么戏也没有，我才是被戏的那个。”全圆佑叹了口气，剥了一颗毛豆丢进嘴里。“又要被我哥唠叨了……”

“你回来了他高兴还来不及呢。”尹净汉趿拉好拖鞋，掀开棉门帘探出半个身子喊道，“顺荣啊——快点进来！冷啊！”

崔胜澈回来时雪已经下大了，一进门就跺着脚直搓手。他不负众望地拎了三大袋子饭菜回来，看了一眼靠着墙打盹的弟弟和靠在弟弟身上打盹的权顺荣叹了口气，在尹净汉警告的眼神里闭上了嘴。

“还热着，吃饱了再回去睡觉。”尹净汉推推全圆佑，又搓搓权顺荣的脸蛋把他叫醒，“珉奎临走把你之前的房间收拾得可干净了。”

权顺荣上大学之前，全圆佑一直和哥哥崔胜澈住在奶奶留下的房子里，尹净汉则带着弟弟李硕珉住。后来李硕珉高三出国，崔胜澈和尹净汉住到一起，金珉奎当了这家烧烤店的小老板又搬进了崔胜澈的旧房间。全圆佑偶尔无聊了会跑回T城住两天，所以他的旧房间一直保留着。

全圆佑返程前吃了泡面，现在就挑着喜欢的菜有一搭没一搭地吃。权顺荣困得犯迷糊，但全圆佑知道他大半天没吃东西，就努力地跟他聊天劝他多吃。尹净汉开始讲他和崔胜澈如何相识的故事时，权顺荣彻底清醒了过来。他即使见过两个哥哥数次，也因为年龄差得太多没什么共同语言，停留在客气地打个招呼罢了。

“好会啊，”他感叹了一下，“因为净汉哥说梦想是‘夜晚和心爱的人一起喝杯酒’，就深夜约出来……”

“夸两句得了，”全圆佑撇了撇嘴，“我要不高兴了。”

“还留着呢。”权顺荣看着正在衣柜里给他找睡衣的全圆佑，一把把旁边的校服拎了出来。是全圆佑高中时的制服校服，熨得整整齐齐，还套着防尘罩。

“珉奎说我这堆衣服扔在这不知道多久了，怕是要长霉了，年末打扫房间的时候就掏出来全都洗了。”

“你还记得你连夜拆掉衬衫上校徽的事情吗？”权顺荣拉开防尘罩，把里面的衬衫翻出来看看，“现在都没缝回去。”

“不要哭了、不要哭了，天啊。”全圆佑已经变得无所适从了，“考试考砸了又不是高考，被同学欺负了我去揍他，高中生的心事这么多吗？说句话吧，只是这样哭我能怎么办？”

权顺荣用手背擦了擦眼泪。

“老师明天让我去当代表领奖……”

“这不是好事吗？”

“要穿制服校服，我没有……”

“现在买来不及吗？”

眼泪又流下来了。

“李硕珉不是跟你一个班，个头差不多高吗。”全圆佑放下筷子就掏手机，“这就去把他的给你要来。”

“你怎么认识他？”

“我哥男朋友的亲弟弟，总是偷偷让我教他打游戏。”全圆佑找着电话号码。

“他那天要上台领唱，也得穿啊。”权顺荣赶紧拦住全圆佑，“我再问问别人吧。”

“我看看是什么样子的制服，找一身差不多不也行吗——啊，绿外套挺特别的，不过衬衫和裤子都很普通……”全圆佑接过权顺荣的手机，翻看着相册里的合照，“我的高中制服也是这样的。等等，别哭了，你现在找找跟你身材差不多的借个外套就行，我去把我的衬衫和裤子找出来。”

“有点印象。”全圆佑拿着长袖衫站起来在权顺荣身上比划比划，大概合适就挂到了椅子背上，“最后穿没穿我忘了。”

“穿了，找另外一个同学借了外套。拆掉校徽之后一模一样，合照里一点也看不出来。”权顺荣把旧校服整齐地放回柜子里，坐在椅子上看着坐在衣柜前翻翻找找的全圆佑，“你和你哥、还有净汉哥都好神奇啊。”

“为什么？”

“你们看上去一点都不在意以前的事情了，说笑着就讲了很多。我就很介意。”

“这就是为什么你不想带我去你家？”全圆佑坐在地板上抬起头看着权顺荣。

“我本来以为我准备好了给你展示我的过去，事实上我恨不得把十六岁之前的故事忘干净。”

“那就等你准备好了再说。”全圆佑把掏出来的衣服一件件折好，抓过旁边的羽绒服把自己围起来，“我还是挺想了解的。”

“了解完恐怕你就不会再喜欢我了。”权顺荣垂下头看着把自己裹成一团的全圆佑，无力地笑了笑。“呆在小县城军事化管理的学校，每天除了念书就是念书，大城市里的一切都是来这里读高中才慢慢学会的。刚来的时候觉得自己格格不入，高中快毕业的时候也不觉得自己融进去了。说来也可笑，我都二十多了还和十几岁的事情过不去。”

“我不觉得净汉哥卷进遗产官司有什么不好，不觉得我哥和我没人要有什么不好，也不觉得我退学了改行修电脑有什么不好。可能最开始心里别扭过，时间长了也就那样了。没有那些看上去并不光鲜的经历也没有现在的我。如果把你人生游戏的头十五年删档，那恐怕也不是你了。我们开始交往的时候，你还没像现在这样变成校园明星，我的主业还是修电脑。”全圆佑把自己裹紧了一点，看着窗外街灯下飘落的雪花，“我有耐心等你长大，也有耐心等你和过去和解。”

“一辈子都等不到怎么办？”

“下辈子继续。”全圆佑笑了笑，“我们拉钩。”


End file.
